Lettre à mon frère
by Noan
Summary: Duo va revoir son demifrère qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 7 ans. Shonen ai


C'est une petite histoire sans prétention mais qui me tenait particulièrement à coeur.

**Disclamer:** Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire... Si si j'insiste!!!

**Résume:** Duo va revoir son demi-frère qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 7 ans.

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction éclair... Gros bisous ma belle!!

**A lire absolument avant de commencer:**

Duo et Heero sont demi-frère dans cette histoire. Heero est né d'un premier mariage de son père alors que Duo est né d'un deuxième mariage de celui-ci; ils ont 14 ans d'écart...

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

-

-

**Lettre à mon frère. **  
-  
-  
Duo regardait son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes exiguës de ce TGV.  
Il portait un costume sobre mais élégant mettant en valeur sa fine silhouette. Il avait beau avoir 24 ans, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris en carrure, gardant une allure androgyne qui attirait aussi bien les femmes que les hommes.  
Il soupira.  
-  
**_POV _**  
-  
Je me souviens de la mélodie des phrases et pourtant les mots me fuient. Ce n'est guère étonnant, cela fait si longtemps.  
Seuls les derniers mots de cette lettre demeurent encrés dans mon cœur:

_... quand je me perds de temps en temps, tu me manques, je t'aime tant... _

Des mots qui m'ont hanté des années durant et qui me hantent encore aujourd'hui, au détour d'une conversation qui a réveillé des sentiments inconsciemment enfouis, loin de la dure réalité, loin de la morale qui ne m'aurait, qui ne nous auraient donné aucune chance.  
-  
Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je t'ai toujours aimé.  
-  
Petit garçon déjà, tu étais le centre de mon univers, toujours là pour moi à défaut de ce père perdu dans les limbes de l'alcool, oubliant un monde qui n'existait que dans sa mémoire, à défaut de cette mère, perdue face à ce petit être à qui elle avait donné vie, engluée dans un passé qui la poursuivait.  
Je ne connais de cette époque que ce qu'ils ont bien voulu me raconter. Souvent en riant, ils ont créé dans ma mémoire des souvenirs que je n'ai pas, mes bêtises, mes punitions, les câlins aussi et étonnement tu es dans chacun d'eux, souvent sauveur, parfois fâché mais toujours là, à prendre soin de moi.  
J'ai pourtant gardé un souvenir intact, de ceux qui marquent par leur force mais aussi par leur douceur. Je n'ai jamais oublié que tu m'embrassais avant que j'aille me coucher, quémandant en pyjama bleu cette petite marque de tendresse que tu me donnais du bout des lèvres, caresse à peine appuyée, que tu me demandais aussi quand j'oubliais.  
Aujourd'hui, 20 ans après, je me demande parfois si tu me le réclamerais ce baiser avant que j'aille me coucher...  
-  
Jusqu'à environ l'âge de six ans, toutes ses petites brides de mémoires ont un lien avec toi.  
Un souvenir tout aussi fort que le précédent a laissé son empreinte en moi. Un souvenir un peu dur, brutal, violent...  
Un soir de Noël, tu m'as offert un piano. Oh pas grand chose, un petit synthé où il manquait deux octaves, un jouet quoi mais ça a sûrement été le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait.  
J'aimais le piano, j'ai même décidé ce jour là d'appendre la Lettre à Élise pour toi et je l'ai fait même si tu n'étais pas là à ce moment là.  
Ce soir là, vous aviez bu mon père et toi. Il a l'alcool têtu et tu as l'alcool mauvais où du moins tu avais, je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas. Je voulais jouer, te faire plaisir en laissant courir mes petits doigts sur les touches de plastiques mais mon père, doué mélomane, en avait décidé autrement, essayant lui-même le petit instrument, critiquant avec aigreur ce cadeau qui venait du cœur, de ton cœur. La plus part de cette soirée est un peu floue mais je me souviens de ta colère, je revois encore tes yeux saphir brillants de fureur, j'entends encore le bruit mat de ton poing contre la porte de bois de mon armoire, je me souviens de mes larmes alors que ma mère vous empoignait tous les deux pour vous mettre dehors, dans le froid, pour vous calmer ou pour vous battre.  
Je me souviens que je t'ai entendu rentrer et, tandis que je faisais semblant de dormir malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours, tu es venu me voir, murmurant que tu étais désolé d'avoir gâché cette soirée.  
Mais je te rassure, dans mon cœur d'enfant, c'était mon père l'unique fautif de ce raté.  
-  
Et puis tu es parti loin de moi. Tu sais, je t'en ai longtemps voulu de ne pas m'avoir emmené entre ses deux sacs de sport que tu as traîné derrière toi.  
Tu es resté 5 ans dans cette ville à une centaine de kilomètres de chez nous, comme s'il t'était difficile de partir plus loin de ta famille.  
À chaque vacance, à chaque Noël tu es venu parfois seul, parfois avec des amis. Je n'ai guère de souvenirs précis de cette période sauf un peut-être.  
J'avais grandi, j'avais dix ans, je crois et ma mère nous avait, à ma sœur et à moi, offert la cassette de Cendrillon. Nous étions encore des enfants et les Walt Disney nous plaisaient.  
Nous l'avons regardé le soir même de Noël.  
J'étais blotti dans tes bras, nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le vieux canapé. Rien de bien tendancieux et pourtant, ce soir-là, je connu mon premier émoi de pré-adolescent.  
Je me revois encore me tendre contre toi et t'entendre retenir ta respiration avant de me serrer un peu plus fort.  
Sais-tu seulement qu'à ce moment, j'aurais voulu un peu plus de toi?  
Mais comment aurais-tu pu le savoir, je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard, avec le recul, avec l'âge, avec l'expérience...  
Pour la première fois ce soir-là, j'ai désiré et je t'ai désiré toi.  
-  
Le mois de mai qui a suivi, je reçue cette lettre si pleine d'amour, si pleine des larmes de ton âme.  
Sais-tu que j'ai longtemps pleuré sur ces mots qui ont trouvé écho dans mon cœur ?  
Non, tu ne le sais pas puisque jamais je ne te l'ai dit.  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié les mots mais j'ai gardé l'impression, j'ai gardé les larmes qui sont nées de tes promesses d'un monde meilleur pour moi, de ce monde où nous aurions été heureux, des mots qui ont créé mon rêve de collines bretonnes où nous aurions été ensemble...  
Longtemps cette lettre est restée mon bien le plus précieux, mon porte-bonheur, un espoir, un songe éveillé.  
-  
Et puis tu t'es marié...  
Ce jour-là, tu as brisé mon rêvé mais comme le reste, je ne l'ai compris qu'après comme je n'ai compris que plus tard pourquoi j'avais été si en colère, si.… jaloux de cette femme que je ne connaissais pas et qui t'avait arraché à moi.  
C'est bête hein?  
Pourtant, quand je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai aimé cette femme. Une jeune femme adorable avec un humour qui rivalisait avec le tien, une femme pour toi, ce que je n'étais pas, moi.  
Alors tu ne m'as plus écrit.  
Tu appelais encore de temps en temps, pour mon anniversaire, pour noël...  
Et j'ai fini par oublier que je t'aimais.  
-  
J'ai eu ma propre vie, mes propres amants ou amantes, mes propres amours, loin de tout, loin toi, loin de nous.  
Je t'ai revu une dernière fois, pour mes 16 ans. Tu as été adorable avec moi et même un peu chiant. Je me suis juste rendu compte que tu me connaissais bien plus que je ne le croyais, mais au final, ça a sûrement tout brisé.  
Je t'ai appelé deux fois depuis.  
Une fois pour te dire que je partais en Allemagne et la dernière fois pour te dire que ma compagne attendait un enfant.  
-  
Mais je me souviens encore de mon appréhension à t'entendre, de cette boule dans la gorge en attendant que tu répondes et je crois que c'est là que j'ai compris.  
Oui, il m'a fallu des années pour comprendre que je t'aimais et que je t'aime sûrement encore.  
C'est là, que je me suis souvenu de toutes ces petites choses qui font que je ne suis pas le petit frère que j'aurais dû être...  
M'en voudrais-tu de savoir ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi?  
M'en voudrais-tu de savoir que finalement dans chaque homme, dans chaque femme que j'ai eue d'en ma courte vie, j'ai cherché un peu de toi?  
-  
Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous raconte ça.  
Eh ben parce que ce soir, après 7 ans d'absence, je le vois...  
-  
**_Fin POV _**  
-  
Le train arriva enfin en gare...  
Duo attrapa son sac et alors que le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac s'amplifiait à chaque pas, il descendit du wagon.  
Il souffla, un peu soulagé qu'il ne soit pas encore là. Il appréhendait vraiment cette rencontre même s'il l'attendait impatiemment depuis des mois...  
-  
" Duo..."  
-  
Le natté se retourna brusquement.  
-  
_Heero... _  
-  
L'homme s'avança rapidement et le prit dans ses bras.  
-  
" Tu m'as manqué."  
-  
Duo aurait pu pleurer sur le quai de cette gare. Il resserra son étreinte...  
-  
" Toi aussi tu m'as tant manqué." _Je t'aime tant... _  
-  
-

Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de suite et c'est une certitude, inutile d'en demander une.

J'espère que malgré tout vous aurez aimé et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions et commentaires!!!

Kisu.

Noan.


End file.
